Benang Merah
by Misa Ozora
Summary: JODOH. Satu kata yang menentukan pendamping seseorang suatu hari kelak. Seutas benang merah yang tak terlihat melilit pada orang yang memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Bagaimana ceritanya apabila benang merah itu saling melilit pada sepasang kakak beradik? Warning : Incest!
1. Chapter 1

Benang Merah © Misa Ozora

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U, Sakura H.

Drama, Romance

Warning!

 **INCEST**

Maaf, typo(s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah berulangkali diteliti

 _This fiction contains Mature and Sexual content_

AU, OOC , NC-17

DLDR

.

.

.

.

* * *

PROLOG

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 8 tahun sedang asyik mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya di sekolah. Gadis berkacamata dengan frame warna merah itu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sesekali bergumam. Sibuk dengan aktivitasnya yang berada di bangku belakang mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

"Nama ayahku...Sasuke Uchiha." Dia mulai mencorat coret bukunya. Laju kendaraan yang tidak stabil terkadang membuat dia kesulitan ketika menulis. Sesekali mendesah kesal ketika tulisannya tidak rapi.

"Ibuku...Sakura Uchiha." Suaranya yang terlewat keras membuat sang ibunda menengok ke arahnya. Seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda sedang melihat anaknya yang lagi memasang raut wajah serius. Perempuan itu tersenyum dan akhirnya bertanya pada sang anak. "Sarada, kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

Gadis kecil yang manis itu dengan segera menghentikan tulisannya dan beralih menatap ibunya.

"PR dari guruku, Ma."

"Hm? Tentang apa? Kenapa kau menyebut nama mama dan papa?"

"Ano..tentang silsilah keluarga. Kata bu guru, kita harus tahu siapa saja anggota keluarga kita." Jawabnya polos. "Bu guru sudah memberi contoh sewaktu di kelas."

Sakura, sang ibunda tersenyum mendengarnya. Sarada termasuk anak yang penasaran akan suatu hal yang belum dia pahami. Perempuan itu kemudian menengok ke arah suaminya yang saat ini sedang mengemudikan mobil.

"Kau lelah, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada suaminya.

"Tidak." Jawab sang suami singkat. Fokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

Suara Sarada memenuhi mobil lagi, kali ini dia bertanya pada orangtuanya mengenai hal yang belum ia ketahui.

"Ma, coba jawab pertanyaanku." Gadis itu meminta pertolongan pada Sakura.

"Baiklah. Apa itu?"

"Err...nama orangtua papa dan mama."

Seketika perasaan Sakura menjadi tak enak. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sarada?"

"Ayah dari papa." Ucap gadis kecil itu dengan suara nyaring.

"Fugaku Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba sembari menyetir. Sasuke melihat wajah anaknya dari kaca spion.

Sarada yang mendapatkan jawaban segera menuliskannya di buku. Menulis dengan bergumam kata per kata.

"Ibu dari papa?" tanya Sarada kali ini

"Mikoto Uchiha."

Sakura hanya diam saja. Dia mendengarkan ucapan laki-laki disampingnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang mama." Seketika Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang, tempat Sarada berada.

"Nama ayah-nya mama, siapa?" tanyanya dengan intonasi khas anak kecil.

"Kizashi Haruno."

Sarada segera menuliskannya kembali.

"Lalu nama ibu-nya mama?"

Sakura tidak seketika menjawab. Sasuke mengerling sepintas ke arah istrinya itu. Nampak keraguan muncul di wajah sang istri.

"Kau jawab saja." Sasuke memberi perintah

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa mama lama sekali menjawabnya." Sarada memasang tampang sebal. Tangannya sudah siap memegang pensil yang akan digunakan untuk menulis.

"Ah, maaf Sarada."

"Siapa ma?"

"Nama ibu dari mama...Mikoto Uchiha."

"E-eh? Kenapa bisa sama dengan papa?"

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam tak berkomentar.

"Apa mama anak angkat?" tanya Sarada penasaran. Tubuhnya condong ke arah Sakura dengan tangan memegang bahu kursi depan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Dibilang begitu, bukan." Jawab Sakura tanpa memberikan keterangan apa-apa. Jawaban yang diberikan sangatlah ambigu.

Sarada membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Berpikir akan sesuatu. Memukul-mukul pelan pangkal pensil ke sebelah kanan kepalanya.

"Oh iya..Sebelum berangkat, mama membelikanmu bento. Kau makan dulu ya, sayang." Pintanya pada Sarada untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak perempuannya.

"Mama belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Sarada menggembungkan pipinya. Dia menghempaskan diri ke kursi.

"Kau ingin membuat mama marah, ya?" Sakura menoleh pada Sarada yang saat ini sedang membuka kotak bentonya. Meskipun sebal namun dia menurut pada perintah ibunya itu.

Sarada mengunyah makanannya dengan wajah cemberut. Menikmati makanannya sambil melihat pemandangan di sebelah kanan dan kiri jendela mobil.

Sebuah alat GPS terpasang ditengah kaca depan mobil, memudahkan Sasuke untuk mencari alamat yang dituju. Meskipun lahir di Kyoto namun ia tidak ingat sama sekali, waktu masih kecil ia pindah ke kota lain. Sakura dan Sasuke lebih banyak dibesarkan di Tokyo. Banyak sekali perubahan di sana sini. Waktu cepat berlalu. Saat ini mereka sedang mencari alamat yang orangtua mereka berikan. Fugaku dan Mikoto memutuskan kembali ke Kyoto untuk mengurus lahan yang mereka miliki di desa. Menjadi petani sekaligus distributor sayuran lokal dan menikmati hidup karena usia mereka yang sudah tak muda lagi. Mereka membutuhkan ketenangan. Sekembalinya ke Jepang dan selama 5 bulan menetap di Tokyo, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak orangtua mereka dengan tinggal di Kyoto. Selain itu juga mereka ingin memperkenalkan Sarada kepada kakek dan neneknya yang belum pernah ia temui sejak kelahirannya. Barang-barang mereka masih berada di Tokyo. Setelah menemukan rumah yang ditinggali orangtuanya, mereka akan segera memboyongnya. Itu pun kalau Fugaku dan Mikoto mengijinkannya.

Klek.. Sarada menutup bento yang telah habis dimakannya. Minum air mineral dari botol yang selalu dibawanya ke sekolah.

"Masih lama ya, pa?" tanya Sarada pada ayahnya.

"Iya, kenapa?" balas Sasuke

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu kakek dan nenek." Gadis kecil itu membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya. Memasukkan dengan rapi ke dalam tas mungil miliknya. Kelihatannya ia sudah lupa dengan aksi marah-nya tadi.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan orangtua mereka cukup renggang karena suatu masalah. Mereka hanya berkirim kabar lewat email. Itupun tidak sering. Mereka berdua kembali ke Jepang karena Mikoto memberi kabar kalau Fugaku akhir-akhir ini sering mengeluh sakit di bagian dadanya. Tentu saja mereka khawatir. Tapi Mikoto meyakinkan bahwa ayah mereka baik-baik saja.

Untuk saat ini mereka berdua berharap bahwa kehadiran Sarada dapat mempererat hubungan orangtua dan anak seperti sediakala. Sarada adalah bukti cinta Sasuke dan Sakura. Meskipun cinta mereka berdua merupakan sebuah cinta terlarang. Mereka tak menyesalinya. Ini keputusan yang sudah mereka buat dengan matang. Orangtua mereka memang sempat shock ketika mengetahuinya. Mikoto hampir saja pingsan dibuatnya. Namun sebuah rahasia yang dimiliki orangtua mereka ternyata membuka sebuah tabir lain. Menjalin suatu hubungan yang rumit tak membuat mereka menyerah karena sebuah benang merah telah mengikat mereka kedalam sebuah hubungan yang tabu. Inilah yang dinamakan takdir bahwa jodoh tak akan lari kemanapun meski Tuhan menceritakannya sedemikian rumit. Sebuah benang kusut akan terurai menjadi benang yang lurus kembali meskipun harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkannya.

"Sarada, kau tidur saja dulu. Mama akan membangunkanmu kalau sudah sampai." Tutur Sakura lembut.

"Baiklah." Sarada mengangguk setuju. "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi belakang. Sebuah bantal kecil berbentuk strawberry digunakan untuk menopang kepalanya. Tak lupa kacamatanya dia simpan di sebuah kotak khusus.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Baik dirinya maupun Sasuke akan siap menghadapi resiko terburuk dari orangtua mereka nantinya. Mereka tak ingin disebut sebagai anak durhaka. Melupakan orangtua dan menganggapnya seolah-olah tidak ada. Bagaimanapun juga Fugaku dan Mikoto telah bekerja keras membesarkan mereka berdua. Maka inilah saatnya mereka membalas budi yang belum sempat mereka laksanakan. Membahagiakan dan merawat ayah serta ibunya.

Jalanan yang mereka lewati ramai oleh anak-anak yang menaiki sepeda. Berjalan beriringan dan tidak menyerobot satu sama lain. Tertawa penuh keceriaan. Sakura teringat tentang masa kecilnya dulu. Tentu saja masa kecilnya kurang lebih sama dengan Sasuke, karena mereka bersaudara.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Misa Note :

Holaaa...ketemu lagi sama author *mikir*... Ehmm...author yang cantix, baik hati dan tidak sombong ini... *uhuk-uhuk*

Kali ini aku bikin fict yang 'nyleneh' lagi. Selain buat fict "The Truth, That's All Is A Fake" yang mengusung tema LGBT dimana isu ini masih sangat sensitif di masyarakat yang nantinya akan berakhir straight *bocoran*. Oke, _back to the topic_. Banyak fict yang mengusung tema incest tapi aku mengemasnya dengan imajinerku sendiri, dan fict yang paling berkesan untukku tentang tema incest ini adalah "My Ego", busyet deh Lemonnya mantap. Wkwkwk... #Plaaakkk... Ketahuan deh kalo aku author yang kurang waras... Eitss...gak juga ding. Normal kan ya, apalagi lemonnya sasusaku, fave aku.

Give me your review,please. Mau lanjut gak nih? Penasaran? Jangan cuma baca doang ya. Aku tahu banyak _silent readers_ di luar sana. Cuma baca aja tapi gak ngasih review. Boro-boro nge-fave ato nge-follow, review aja gak. Padahal secara tidak langsung, review itu menambah semangat/dukungan bagi author untuk melanjutkan sebuah cerita.

Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^

Indonesia, May 2016

Love and peace

Misa Ozora


	2. Flashback dimulai

JODOH. Satu kata yang menentukan pendamping seseorang suatu hari kelak.

Seutas benang merah tak terlihat melilit pada dua orang yang memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama

Bagaimana ceritanya apabila benang merah itu saling terikat

satu sama lain pada sepasang kakak beradik?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fanfiction | unleash my imagination

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benang Merah © Misa Ozora

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U, Sakura H.

Drama, Romance

Warning!

 **INCEST**

Maaf, typo(s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah berulangkali diteliti

 _This story is fictional_

 _contains Mature and Sexual content_

 _Dalam fiksi, cerita apapun bisa terjadi_

AU, OOC, **NC-17**

DLDR

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dua puluh enam tahun silam_

 _._

 _._

"Kakak..tunggu!" seru seorang bocah laki-laki pada kakaknya yang telah meninggalkan dirinya jauh di depan. Bocah itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan maksimal yang dimiliki. Dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh serta tarikan napas yang menderu tak menjadikannya patah semangat untuk mengejar ketertinggalan.

Sementara itu sekelompok anak perempuan yang bersepeda dengan asyik berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar seruan dari seorang bocah laki-laki yang berada jauh di belakang. Jarak diantara mereka terpaut sekitar 6 meter.

"Tch!" decak kesal seorang gadis kecil. Temannya berpaling pada gadis itu.

"Sakura, siapa itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pada temannya yang sedang memasang tampang sebal. Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda.

"Dia adikku." Jawabnya sembari turun dari sepeda. Kaki kecilnya menyandarkan sepeda warna merah itu ke tanah. Sakura melihat adiknya bersepeda sekuat mungkin untuk datang menghampirinya.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu adik Sakura. Mungkin kita bisa mengajaknya bermain." Ucap anak perempuan lain yang mempunyai rambut bercepol dua. Anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek mengangguk, menyetujui saran Tenten.

Ckiittt... Sepeda bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun berhenti ketika sudah sampai pada tujuannya. "Hosh..hosh.." napasnya terengah-engah.

"Adikmu manis sekali, Sakura." Ucap Ino, gadis kecil yang berambut pirang tadi.

Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar pujian untuk adiknya.

"Siapa namamu, adik manis?" tanya Tenten.

"Sasuke..." Bocah laki-laki itu menjawab, berhenti sejenak untuk menelan ludahnya dan mengatur napas. "Sasuke Uchiha, salam kenal semuanya." Lanjutnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka, senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Ino yang dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan satu persatu dari semua teman kakaknya itu.

"Teman-teman, maafkan adikku ya." Sakura menyela perkenalan mereka. Dia mendekat pada adiknya. "Sasuke, kau sebaiknya pulang saja. Kakak mau bermain bersama mereka. Kau itu anak laki-laki, seharusnya bermain dengan anak laki-laki juga."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendapat respon negatif dari Sakura. "Aku kan ingin bermain bersama kakak." Bela Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Sakura hanya mencibir.

"Kemanapun kakak pergi, kau selalu saja ikut." Sakura mulai menaiki sepedanya kembali diikuti dengan anak yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, kalau adikmu ikut malah semakin ramai." Ino berkata sembari melirik pada Sasuke yang masih memasang tampang sedih. Pernyataan Ino disetujui oleh yang lain. "Dia kan adikmu, sebagai kakak kau harus menjaga dan menyayanginya."

Sakura memutar kedua matanya. "Iya..iya..Baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura akhirnya mengalah, setuju dengan permintaan dari teman-temannya. Kepala Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke."Sasuke kau boleh ikut tapi jangan sampai membuat masalah ya." Pinta Sakura pada adiknya itu.

"Iyaa,,kaakk." Seketika senyum mengembang di wajah Sasuke. Dirinya tampak bersemangat.

Mereka bermain sepeda berkeliling kompleks perumahan, lapangan bermain serta taman bunga. Ino dan teman-temannya memperkenalkan daerah tempat tinggal mereka pada Sakura dan Sasuke karena kakak beradik itu baru saja pindah dari Kyoto. Mereka bersenandung ceria dan bernyanyi bersama hingga tak terasa mereka terlarut dalam kegembiraan, mengayuh sepeda secara perlahan. Saat ini adalah musim panas, suara tonggeret terdengar begitu keras. Lonceng angin yang terpasang hampir di tiap rumah bersuara nyaring di telinga mereka. Benar-benar khas musim panas. Ketika matahari mulai tenggelam dan menampakkan cahaya merah kekuningan mereka semua menyudahi acara bermain bersama dan segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Setelah berpisah dengan teman-teman barunya, Sakura dan Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan menuntun sepeda. Wajah penuh lelah tampak pada diri mereka berdua.

"Aku capek. Kakiku pegal sekali." Keluh Sakura pada Sasuke. "Aku juga sangat haus."

"Nanti berendam air hangat saja, kak. Pasti pegal-pegalnya bakal hilang deh." balas Sasuke dengan ucapan polosnya.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku tak sabar ingin segera berendam." Sakura tertawa sembari membayangkan kegiatannya itu nanti setelah sampai di rumah.

"Aku juga ikut ya, kak." Pinta Sasuke

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap wajah adik satu-satunya itu lalu memicingkan matanya dan memasang wajah galak seperti biasa. Seketika Sasuke juga menghentikan langkahnya. Menunggu kakaknya berbicara.

"Tidak boleh!" ucap Sakura dingin dan sewot. Gadis itu mulai menjalankan sepedanya lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan menuntun sepedanya. Sedikit berlari kecil supaya tak tertinggal.

"Kau selalu saja mengikutiku, dasar menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura sedikit jengkel. "Kita tak bisa seperti ini terus, Sasuke. Kita sudah bukan seperti dulu lagi. Apa jadinya apabila teman-teman kakak tahu kalau kita berdua masih sering mandi bersama. Kakak akan ditertawakan."

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya sedih saja ketika mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya itu. Sasuke adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak gampang bergaul seperti Sakura. Dia adalah anak yang pemalu. Saat ini dia masih duduk di Taman Kanak-kanak, sedangkan Sakura sudah memasuki Sekolah Dasar. Umur Sakura saat ini 7 tahun dan Sasuke 5 tahun. Kemanapun Sakura pergi, Sasuke akan mengikutinya. Barang-barang yang mereka miliki hampir semuanya sama, hanya warna saja yang membedakan.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan ketika memasuki rumah. Sandal yang mereka pakai ditaruh di genkan kemudian digantikan dengan memakai sandal rumah.

"Okaerinasai..Sakura, Sasuke. Kalian sudah pulang." Tutur seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang berusia 30 tahun, yang terlihat cantik dengan mengenakan apron putih berenda. Kedua anak itu disambut oleh ibunya dengan senyum ceria. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang lemah lembut. Mikoto, ibu mereka berjalan mendekat.

"Lihatlah diri kalian, terlihat kusam dan lelah. Kalian bersenang-senang ya tadi?" tanya Mikoto lembut. Dirinya sedikit membungkuk, menyesuaikan tinggi badan pada anak-anaknya.

"Iya, bu. Tadi kami bermain sepeda, bergembira bersama teman-teman kakak." Jawab Sasuke antusias. Bila berbicara dengan ibunya, dia terlihat bersemangat. Sakura menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Dia merasa kehausan, ditambah dengan udara yang sangat panas membuatnya menjadi sangat gerah.

Mikoto tertawa kecil mendengar cerita dari anak bungsunya. "Kalian beristirahatlah sebentar setelah itu mandi dan makan malam." Mikoto memberi perintah pada anak-anaknya yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura mulai mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat. Sasuke menemani Mikoto di dapur sembari menyiapkan makan malam. Sesekali menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memasuki bathtub itu. Kepulan uap perlahan terlihat di kamar mandi.

"Kakaaaakk~" rengek Sasuke seperti biasa yang ditujukan pada Sakura.

"Apa?" ucap Sakura datar tanpa melihat adiknya itu.

"Boleh ya aku mandi bersamamu. Aku tidak akan cerita siapa-siapa deh, kak." Janji Sasuke

"Hu-uh." Sungut Sakura sebal. "Tidak mau, ya tidak mau." Tolak Sakura sembari menyiapkan perlengkapan mandinya.

"Ayolah~" pinta Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sakura memajukan mulutnya. "TIDAK. MAU. Weeekkk~" balas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kakak jahaaattt!"

Sontak, teriakan Sasuke membuat Mikoto sedikit berlari ke kamar mandi. "Ada apa ini?" Mikoto penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua anaknya.

"Kakak tidak mau mandi bersamaku, bu." Sasuke mengadu pada ibunya. _'Hanya masalah sepele.'_ Pikir Mikoto. Sakura merengut kesal.

Mikoto memegang bahu Sasuke. Dia berkata dengan nada lembut. "Sasuke, kau jangan memaksa kakakmu. Kalau Sakura tidak mau berarti kakakmu itu punya alasan tersendiri. Kau sudah semakin besar, harus mandiri. Tahun depan kau sudah masuk SD. Nanti mandi dengan ibu saja, ya?" Mikoto tersenyum, menepuk pelan di atas kepala anak keduanya. "Tidak mau, aku mau mandi bersama kakak."Jawab Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ucapan Sasuke membuat Mikoto menghela napas panjang. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia harus bisa bersabar menghadapi ulah anak-anaknya. Kali ini Mikoto memalingkan wajah pada anak perempuan satu-satunya. "Sakura, sebagai kakak kau harus bersabar. Wajar saja jika seorang adik ingin selalu bersama dengan kakaknya."

"Tapi, bu..." ucapan Sakura terhenti. Dia menatap wajah adiknya. Sakura merasa sudah keterlaluan pada adiknya hari ini. "Ya. Baiklah." Jawab Sakura lirih, dia berubah pikiran. Mikoto hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu. Anak-anak ayah dan ibu harus selalu rukun." Terang Mikoto sembari berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Baik Sakura dan Sasuke hanya saling diam. Sakura menatap adiknya yang saat ini berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk. Gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke. "Maafkan kakak ya, Sasuke." Sakura berbicara lembut kali ini. Seketika Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya. "Iya." Jawabnya lirih.

"Kau mau mandi bersama kakak?" Sakura menawari adiknya

"Bolehkah?"

"He'em, tapi nanti gosok punggung kakak ya."

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke ceria, menampakkan gigi-gigi kecilnya.

.

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu...

"Bagaimana Sakura, kau sudah memilih ingin masuk ke SMP mana?" tanya sang ayah –Fugaku Uchiha. Saat ini mereka sedang sarapan bersama di ruang makan.

"Ehm,,agak sulit yah."

"Kenapa Sakura?" timpal sang ibunda.

Sambil menjejalkan nasi ke mulutnya cepat-cepat dan setelah ruang di mulutnya sedikit lega, dia berujar "Banyak SMP yang bagus di Tokyo, Ino ingin masuk SMP Shinjuku, Hinata ingin bersekolah di Teito sedangkan Tenten sama dengan Ino. Entahlah. Aku jadi bingung."

"Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku bodoh, dasar jelek." Timpal Sakura sembari mengunyah telur omeletnya.

"Yang mau bersekolah itu kau. Kenapa harus mengikuti orang lain seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Hei adikku satu-satunya di dunia ini, kau sadar tidak kalau kau juga selalu mengikutiku." Balas Sakura tak kalah sinis. Matanya sedikit melotot yang menunjukkan kesan galak.

"Karena kau kakakku, wajar bukan kalau aku ingin selalu sama denganmu."

"Dasar tidak punya pendirian."

"Kau juga." Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Hari ini tidak ingin tertinggal bus sekolah lagi, kan?" ibunya menengahi.

Ucapan ibunya itu membuat Sakura dan Sasuke cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya. Sakura sedikit tersedak ketika akan menelan makanannya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Sakura.

Sreekk... suara kursi berderit ketika didorong ke belakang oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku juga." Sasuke mengikuti. Menaruh sumpit diatas mangkuk nasi miliknya.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya ibu." Sakura mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya. Kemudian beranjak pergi, sedikit berlari ke arah genkan untuk mengenakan sepatu sekolahnya. Sasuke menyusul disampingnya. Derap kaki mereka terdengar begitu keras memenuhi ruangan.

"Jangan lupa bento kalian." Perintah Mikoto sedikit berteriak, mengingatkan kedua anak itu. Dengan segera Sakura dan Sasuke mengambil bento yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya.

"Ayo cepat sedikit, Sasuke. Kau ini lambat sekali."

"Cerewet."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, jadi seperti ini rumus phytagoras dan yang ini rumus menghitung debit air." Sakura mengajari Sasuke rumus matematika. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Sasuke. Adiknya itu akan mengikuti ujian masuk ke SMP. Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Mereka berdua tumbuh semakin besar. Sakura sudah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang cantik. Dia salah satu gadis yang populer di sekolahnya. Kini di rumah itu tak ada lagi tawa kecil dan pertengkaran anak-anak seperti dulu. Namun sesekali mereka saling berargumen, memegang teguh bahwa pendapatnya yang paling benar. Sasuke pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai timbul rasa percaya diri dan tidak bergantung sepenuhnya pada Sakura. Laki-laki itu mempunyai sifat yang tidak kekanakan lagi seperti dulu. Sedikit dingin, cuek namun penuh perhatian, terlebih pada kakaknya. Wajahnya pun semakin terlihat manis meskipun pelit akan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau mengerti, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sembari mencorat-coret jawaban soal matematika di buku belajar milik Sasuke.

Adiknya itu mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu yang ini bagaimana?" Telunjuk kanan Sasuke berada pada soal matematika yang cukup sulit baginya.

"Ooo..rumus bangun ruang." Ucap Sakura. "Begini caranya." Kakak beradik itu belajar dengan tekun. Mikoto yang mengintip melalui celah pintu tersenyum lembut melihat kedekatan mereka. Di tangannya terdapat nampan yang berisi 2 cangkir ocha hangat dan kudapan.

Krieett... Suara pintu terbuka terdengar di telinga mereka.

Serentak Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara. Mikoto membuka pintu dengan bahunya.

"Kalian rajin sekali." Ujar Mikoto sembari mendekati mereka berdua. "Ibu bawakan makanan untuk kalian." Mikoto meletakkannya di meja belajar yang tidak tergeletak buku pelajaran.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih ibu." Dia mengambil ocha hangat itu dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Kau belajar yang rajin, ya Sasuke." Mikoto mendekatkan wajahnya pada putra bungsunya. "Oh, ya..Ibu hanya ingin tahu, kira-kira kau akan masuk ke SMP mana?" lanjut Mikoto.

Setelah meneguk ocha-nya, Sasuke menjawab. "Sama dengan kakak."

"Uhuk-uhuk." Sakura tersedak seketika. "Kenapa sama denganku?" tanya Sakura mengintimidasi. Saat ini Sakura bersekolah di SMP Shinjuku, bersama dengan Ino, Hinata dan Tenten. Ternyata kebersamaan mereka lebih erat daripada memusingkan pilihan masuk ke SMP yang diinginkan.

"Terserah aku." Ucapnya dingin. Membuat Sakura sedikit sebal.

"Kalian akur sekali." Tutur Mikoto yang tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Sakura sedang sangat jengkel dengan adiknya. Mikoto mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke. "Baiklah, kalian teruskan. Ibu akan menyiapkan makan siang." Mikoto berlalu pergi dari kamar yang bernuansa biru cerah itu.

Kamar Sasuke kembali hening. Sakura mengambil kue yang tadi disediakan oleh ibunya. Mereka masih duduk bersebelahan dalam 1 meja. "Hei, Sasuke. Sebenarnya kau sudah bisa untuk mengerjakan ini semua, kan?" Sakura mengunyah kue sembari melihat adiknya yang tampak menikmati ocha. "Kau kan cukup pintar."

"Tidak juga." Jawab Sasuke merendah.

"Bohong." Balas Sakura cepat.

"Aku berkata jujur, kakakku yang jelek."

"Apa kau bilang?! Sini kau." Sakura mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke. Pertengkaran kecil kini terjadi di kamar itu. Kamar Sasuke dan Sakura berada di lantai 2. Saling berseberangan. Diantara kamar terdapat lorong yang ujungnya terdapat balkon. Bulan ini memasuki musim dingin. Di bulan Januari tahun depan, Sasuke akan memulai ujian sekolah lalu disusul bulan Februari dimana akan dikeluarkan hasil pengumuman kelulusan. Bulan Maret adalah waktunya ujian masuk SMP dan bulan April menandakan tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

.

.

.

"Hei, nama kamu siapa? Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal." Sebuah cengiran terpasang di wajah laki-laki berambut pirang. Tangannya terulur. Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia membalas uluran tangan itu. "Sasuke. Salam kenal."

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke belajar di bangku SMP. Masa Orientasi Siswa (MOS) telah berakhir. Tak seperti murid yang lain, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di bangkunya. Wali kelasnya saat ini belum hadir. Tidak berniat berkumpul seperti murid laki-laki lain yang sekelas dengannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah lapangan ketika sekelompok murid kelas 3 sedang berolahraga di lapangan basket. Matanya menangkap warna yang setiap hari sudah dilihatnya. Merah muda. Kakaknya sedang melakukan pemanasan bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Seolah ada ikatan batin yang terhubung, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke cukup terkejut. Dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang ditujukan untuk kakaknya.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Sasuke merasakan kehidupannya sebagai anak SMP. Dia dan Naruto kini berteman walaupun belum terlalu akrab karena Sasuke orang yang sangat pendiam. Dan kini istirahat siang telah tiba. Sasuke memakan bento buatan ibunya di kelas. Bersama dengan Naruto yang juga membawa bekal makan siang. Mereka makan bersama-sama di meja milik Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke." Naruto memulai pembicaraan

"Hn."

"Kau itu irit kata sekali sih." Protes Naruto

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Murid perempuan di sekolah ini cantik-cantik, ya. Aku tambah bersemangat."

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya." Jawab Sasuke datar, dia menyantap makanannya dengan tenang.

"Ada Tayuya di kelas 1-C, ada kak Karin dan kak Shion di kelas 2 lalu kak Ino, kak Tenten dan kak Hinata di kelas 3." Naruto menerangkan sembari menatap ke arah langit-langit kelas.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ah, kau ini." Ucap Naruto sedikit sebal karena hanya jawaban pendek yang ia dapatkan dari teman barunya ini.

"Kalau kau suka kenapa tak kau tembak saja." Sasuke menatap wajah teman pirangnya sembari mengunyah nasi.

"He..he..he...Aku malu. Lagipula kan kita masih murid baru disini." Ucap Naruto sembari mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. "Tapi dari sekian banyak kakak kelas tadi ada satu yang sangat menarik perhatianku saat ini. Wajahnya cantik sekali. Ditambah dengan keramahan dan senyumnya." Pipi Naruto merona ketika berbicara.

"Siapa?"

"Kakak kelas 3 yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda." Naruto mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sasuke, sedikit berbisik. Tak ingin murid yang lain tahu akan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Hm?" Sasuke tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Satu-satunya murid perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda tak lain adalah Sakura Uchiha.

"Kak Sakura Kawaaiii.." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. "Saat aku berpapasan dengannya, dia tersenyum. Itu membuat jantungku berdebar. Belum lagi mata hijau jernihnya, membuatku teduh ketika melihatnya."

Ternyata benar bahwa gadis yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Naruto adalah sang kakak. Naruto belum tahu marga Sakura, gadis yang diincarnya. Dia hanya tahu nama panggilan gadis itu saja.

"Lalu?" ucap Sasuke santai

"Dia sudah punya pacar belum, ya?" Naruto bertanya sembari membayangkan wajah Sakura.

"Entahlah." Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Kau ini."

"Coba saja kau tanyakan." Saran Sasuke tanpa memberitahu temannya itu bahwa perempuan yang sedang ditaksirnya saat ini adalah kakak perempuannya.

"Aku akan mendekatinya. Hahaha...Aku semakin bersemangat. Dia tipe gadis impianku." Ujar Naruto menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. _'Kau kira bisa semudah itu, ya.'_ Pikir Sasuke. Senyum meremehkan terpasang di bibirnya. Dasar, kisah cinta seorang murid SMP.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

Misa Dictionary :

Hubungan sumbang (Inses, Inggris: _incest_ ) adalah hubungan saling mencintai yang bersifat seksual yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang memiliki ikatan keluarga (kekerabatan) yang dekat, biasanya antara ayah dengan anak perempuannya, ibu dengan anak laki-lakinya, atau antar sesama saudara kandung atau saudara tiri.

(sumber : wikipedia)

* * *

Misa Note :

Pelajaran matematika untuk anak SD sih masih lumayan gampang. Kalo udah masuk SMP, byeuh...Persamaan, pertidaksamaan, trigonometri, irisan, logika, dll yang tentunya membuat pusing kepala. Aku paling membenci pelajaran itu, apalagi kalo ditambah gurunya yang super killer semakin gak betah. Kenapa ya rata-rata guru mapel MTK itu killer-killer. Paling favorit mapel Kimia dan Biologi :D, juga anatomi, parasitologi, mikrobiologi, toksikologi, epidemiologi penyakit tropik *kok malah curhat sih*.

Baiklah aku akan membalas review satu ini dulu yang membuatku geli sendiri :

Dear Mr./Ms. Guest yang mengatakan : "Klau soal yg berbau kek gitu janganlah min coz yg baca disini ada yg masih dibawah umur nanti mereka mlah ikut" soalnnya masih labil kan .. Ini cma pendapat aku aja maaf klau ada salah kata atau yg lainnya :)"

Jawab : Kamu gak salah kok. Sini..sini..nduk/ nang/ cah ayu/ cah bagus... Diawal sudah aku beri peringatan seperti ini _"this fiction contains mature and sexual content"_ berarti fict ini memang diperuntukkan bagi yang sudah cukup umur. Lalu juga aku memasang tanda NC-17 atau NC-21, itu bukan tanpa arti. NC (No Child) usia 17 atau 21 tahun. Jadi dibawah umur itu disarankan tidak boleh membaca. Aku yakin pasti ada readers yang memang masih dibawah umur. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah memasang WARNING saja. Thanks 4 review ^_^

Untuk review yang lain akan aku balas di chapter selanjutnya. Aku harap chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mem-favorite, mem-follow dan juga me-review.

Thanks to :

Younghee Lee, Dewie867, SSL

Jamurlumutan462, Mustika447, SaSaSarada-chan

Kirara967, Nasyaila, Dika

Northern Light, sitieneng4, Diiah393

Desta Soo, echaNM, adora13

wowwoh geegee, Firza290 , undhott

airis chun, donat bunder, Luca Marvell

Hyuugadevit-Chery , nyaevy kotakoti, Lady Bloodie

mirie, kura cakun

See ya ^_^

Indonesia, May 2016

Love and peace

Misa Ozora


	3. Perbedaan

Readers, jangan membaca dalam kondisi kurang cahaya

Jaga kesehatan mata kalian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fanfiction ǀ Unleash my imagination

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BENANG MERAH

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U, Sakura H.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Warning!

 **INCEST**

Maaf, typo(s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah berulangkali diteliti

 _This story is fictional_

 _Dalam fiksi, cerita apapun bisa terjadi_

AU, OOC, **NC-17**

DLDR

.

.

.

 _Chapter 3_ _: Perbedaan_

* * *

"Sudah memutuskan ingin masuk SMA mana?"

"Haa~..Kau ini lama-lama seperti ayah saja." cibir Sakura sembari menghela napas. "Ini masih awal semester, tak perlu repot memikirkannya sekarang." ujar Sakura santai.

"Terserahlah." Balas Sasuke datar. "Toh kau sendiri yang bakal merasa rugi kalau sampai tidak dapat sekolah."

"Kenapa kau ini, dingin sekali. Tak seperti waktu kecil dulu yang selalu bergantung padaku."

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Aaa…ternyata adik kecilku sekarang sudah besar, ya." Goda Sakura pada Sasuke sembari mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke. Tidak terlalu serius karena Sakura hanya merenggangkan kedua pipinya saja seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, nanti ada orang yang melihat." Sasuke segera menepis tangan Sakura

"Biar saja." Balas Sakura diiringi tawa jahil

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sekolah, berpisah ketika sampai gerbang masuk. Sakura langsung menghampiri teman perempuan sekelasnya ketika bertemu di halaman sekolah dengan berlari kecil. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah kakaknya itu. Tak disadari, jauh di belakang Sasuke nampak sepasang bola mata yang sedari tadi melihat kebersamaan dirinya dengan Sakura. Tatapan mata yang penuh dengan intimidasi.

.

.

.

Perlahan, udara mulai berubah menjadi lebih hangat, satu bulan lagi akan tiba musim panas dan tentu saja liburan musim panas yang panjang akan segera mereka jalani.

Begitu memasuki kelas, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan buku materi pelajaran untuk jam pertama, peralatan menulis dan tentu saja buku tulis yang berisi pekerjaan rumah. "Selamat pagi semua!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi kelas itu. Naruto Uzumaki. Anak laki-laki bersuara cempreng dan penuh dengan semangat hidup. Dengan cengiran lebarnya dia menuju bangku miliknya, meletakkan tas dan mengeluarkan alat tulis. Sepuluh menit lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk berseberangan. Tampaknya mereka berdua sudah sedikit lebih akrab. "Hei, kau sudah mengerjakan PR hari ini?" Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja. Tak menanggapi pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Malah, Naruto mengajak anak perempuan yang ada di belakangnya untuk mengobrol. _'Apa suaraku kurang keras?'_ pikir Sasuke. Ya mungkin saja Naruto tidak mendengarnya karena suasana kelas lumayan ramai dengan hiruk pikuk obrolan para murid di pagi hari. Tak peduli dengan sikap Naruto, dia mulai membuka buku pelajaran dan membaca materi yang telah diberikan sebelumnya. Mengulas kembali materi yang sudah dibahas.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Sasuke merasakan keanehan pada diri Naruto. Sikapnya sungguh bertolak belakang. Hanya padanya saja. Apa ada kesalahan yang dia perbuat sehingga membuat Naruto merasa kesal kepadanya? Sasuke mengingat-ingat kembali. Namun, seberapa keras pun dia mengingat itu percuma saja. Toh, dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat sikap Naruto berubah sangat dingin kepadanya. Selama ini kehadiran Naruto sudah membuatnya merasa nyaman, namun perasaan itu sudah hilang. Dia menganggap ada sesuatu yang kurang lengkap. Sasuke berinisiatif akan menanyakan hal ini langsung pada Naruto. Pada jam pulang sekolah saat murid yang lain telah keluar, ia meminta Naruto untuk tetap tinggal di kelas. Dengan wajah sedikit kesal Naruto pun menyanggupinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau abaikan." Ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi

"Itu…" Hanya sepatah kata dan Naruto pun terdiam, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Naruto berkilah sembari memasukkan bukunya satu persatu kedalam tas punggung.

"Sayangnya, perasaanku selalu berkata benar." Balas Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Menatap bola mata hitam itu dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Oh, ya?" Naruto mendengus pelan

"Apa aku berbuat salah kepadamu?"

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri." Ujar Naruto sewot

"Diriku berkata kalau aku tidak bersalah padamu." Ucap Sasuke tanpa basa basi dan dengan nada datar

Perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto berang. "Tch, kau menyebalkan Sasuke!"

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku."

"Perasaanmu?"

"Ya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukai Kak Sakura, tapi kau malah mendahuluiku." Ucap Naruto sengit.

Sasuke mulai sedikit berpikir. "Itu wajar."

"Wajar katamu?" Naruto memajukan langkahnya dan menarik kerah seragam sekolah Sasuke. "Sangat wajar sampai membuat aku sakit hati melihat kedekatan kalian berdua." ucap Naruto setengah berbisik.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat biasa saja. "Akan aku jelaskan."

Naruto melepaskan tangannya. "Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku." Dia mulai akan beranjak pergi dari kelas. Ditaruhnya tas ransel miliknya di pundak sebelah kanan.

"Ini salah paham, Naruto." Sasuke sedikit berteriak namun itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali, Naruto berpura-pura tak mendengar. Dia melengang pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengamatinya dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Ibu akan mengecek kehadiran kalian."

Para murid telah duduk rapi di tempat mereka masing-masing. Menanti nama mereka untuk dipanggil oleh wali kelas. Kehadiran sangat penting untuk mengetahui tingkat ketertiban para siswa. Dan kini sampailah pada nama Sasuke untuk disebut.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Tak ada yang menjawab ataupun mengangkat tangannya keatas. Para murid seketika menoleh kearah tempat duduk yang biasa Sasuke tempati. "Ah, ya Ibu lupa. Uchiha-san masih sakit. Lalu Naruto Uzumaki." Anko Mitarashi mengoreksi ucapannya.

Yang dipanggil segera mengangkat tangan kanannya, pertanda dia hadir. Naruto menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, sebuah bangku kosong yang biasanya ditempati oleh Sasuke. Tiga hari setelah pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke jatuh sakit. Ini hari kedua dia tidak masuk sekolah. Naruto merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin dia yang menyebabkan Sasuke sampai sakit. Apa yang dia pikirkan mengenai Sasuke mungkin saja keliru. Ada kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Pemberitahuan dari Anko menyadarkan Naruto kembali dari pikiran yang melanda dirinya saat ini.

"Ibu akan memberi pengumuman pada kalian. Dua hari lagi akan diadakan pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin untuk seluruh murid di sekolah ini. Pastikan diri kalian hadir."

Terdengar bisik-bisik yang dilakukan antar murid.

" _Seperti apa ya_ _pemeriksaan_ _nya nanti."_

" _Tanya kakak kelas saja."_

" _Kok masih s_ _eperti anak SD, ya."_

" _Aku takut kalau seandainya nanti aku terdiagnosa penyakit serius."_

" _Ah, kau berlebihan sekali."_

Naruto sedang melamun, tak berniat untuk bergabung dengan pembicaraan teman sekelasnya. Dia sudah memutuskan bahwa setelah pulang sekolah nanti, dia akan pergi menjenguk Sasuke. Hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mencari tahu alamat tempat tinggal Sasuke. Selain menjenguk, ia akan minta maaf. Mungkin saja sikapnya selama ini telah membuat Sasuke khawatir.

.

.

.

Setelah meminta alamat dari wali kelasnya, Naruto segera naik bus ke tempat tujuan. Kini, sampailah ia di sebuah perumahan yang terdiri banyak blok atau gang. Dia harus bertanya pada seseorang yang kebetulan ia jumpai untuk menanyakan alamat Sasuke.

"Ah, rumah keluarga Uchiha ya? Kau terus saja ke ujung gang ini lalu belok ke kanan setelah itu belok ke kiri. Rumahnya tingkat dan ada pohon Sakura di depan rumah."

Kepala Naruto manggut-manggut ketika diberitahu arah jalan yang harus ia lalui.

"Terima kasih banyak, Paman." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Selang 10 menit, sampailah ia pada rumah yang dimaksud.

"Pohon Sakura, ya." Gumam Naruto lirih ketika ia melihat pohon bunga Sakura yang saat ini sudah merontokkan bunga-bunganya yang berwarna merah muda, menandakan bahwa musim semi akan segera berakhir.

Lalu ia melihat nama yang tertera di tembok pagar. Nama "UCHIHA" terpampang dengan sangat jelas. Syukurlah ia tidak tersesat. Setelah membuka pagar, ia berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu koral. "Ting…Tong.." bel berbunyi begitu ia pencet. Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang.

Cklek… pintu pun terbuka.

Naruto sempat tak mengedipkan mata setelah tahu siapa yang membukakan pintu untuk dirinya. Sakura. Kakak kelas yang menjadi tambatan hatinya saat ini. Sapaan Sakura membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Selamat sore, bisa saya bantu?" ucap Sakura dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ah! Maaf. Perkenalkan, saya Naruto Uzumaki. Teman sekelas Sasuke." Jawab Naruto sembari menundukkan kepala. Jantungnya sedikit berdegup kencang. Pipinya memperlihatkan rona merah yang sangat tipis.

"Aaa.. Jadi kamu Naruto. Sasuke sering menceritakan berbagai hal tentangmu. Ayo, masuklah." Sakura membuka pintunya lebih lebar, mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk.

Setelah memakai sandal rumah, Naruto mengikuti Sakura menuju lantai dua. Kepala Naruto dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan. Kenapa Sakura berada disini? Sedekat itukah Sasuke dengan Sakura? Kalau Sasuke memang benar pacarnya, kenapa Sakura tanpa rasa canggung berada di rumah ini.

Cklek.. Membuka sebuah kamar secara tiba-tiba. "Hei Sasu-chan, temanmu menengok." ucap Sakura setengah berteriak.

Sasuke yang berada didalam kamar sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Tak bisakah kau untuk mengetuk pintu dulu? Aku sedang sakit, tahu." protes Sasuke.

"Iya..iya..maaf. Kau kan juga sering melakukan hal yang serupa padaku." Ujar Sakura sedikit malas. Naruto hanya diam melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Dia melihat bahwa hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke rupanya sangat akrab.

"Ayo, silakan masuk Naruto." ucap Sakura, kali ini dengan nada lembut dan ramah.

"I-iya, terima kasih." Naruto pun segera masuk, ia melihat Sasuke sedang terbaring di ranjang.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kikuk. Hanya itulah kalimat yang dapat terlontar dari mulutnya saat ini.

"Masih sedikit demam." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Sedikit bersusah payah, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya dengan bantal di ranjang. Terlihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah akibat demam yang dideritanya. Naruto mendudukkan diri di kursi belajar milik Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sakit gara-gara aku, kan?" ucap Naruto lirih, sedikit ada rasa penyesalan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto itu.

"Tentu saja bukan." ucap Sasuke singkat

"Baguslah." Jawab Naruto singkat. Kelegaan hinggap di diri Naruto. Dan sekarang, tak biasanya dia menjadi lebih pendiam seperti ini. Suasana hening sejenak. Berpikir untuk mencari bahan untuk obrolan.

"A-aku minta maaf soal pembicaraan kita tempo hari. Waktu itu aku tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin marahku." Naruto kembali berbicara, rasa bersalah memang telah membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke

Tampaknya berbicara panjang tidak lantas membuat Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang lebih memuaskan, namun setidaknya gumaman itu menandakan bahwa ungkapannya dimengerti oleh temnnya itu. Naruto rasa dia akan terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Omong-omong, kenapa Kak Sakura ada disini?"

"Kau mau tahu alasannya?"

"Tentu saja, dong." Tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran.

"Dia adalah.."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan Sakura yang sedang membawa nampan berisi segelas jus dan 2 toples makanan kecil. Kepala Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan menoleh kearah Sakura, yang otomatis membuat Sasuke berhenti menjelaskan.

"Silakan, Naruto." ujar Sakura sembari meletakkan apa yang dibawanya keatas meja belajar Sasuke. "Terima kasih, ya. Kau sudah berkunjung kemari untuk menengok adikku yang merepotkan ini." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah. Kedua matanya terlihat menyipit.

"Maaf ya, kakakku yang cerewet kalau aku ini sungguh merepotkanmu." cibir Sasuke tak terima dengan ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Ucapan maaf-mu aku terima Sasu-chan." Balas Sakura dengan nada polos tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun seraya menghampiri Sasuke dan mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Hei!" protes Sasuke

Interaksi kedua kakak beradik ini membuat Naruto terbengong-bengong. Apa yang mereka ucapkan apakah benar adanya? Adik? Kakak? Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Haaa?!" teriak Naruto cukup keras. Sontak membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menatapnya langsung.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke santai

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Sasuke?" tanyanya menggebu-gebu, dengan semangat yang biasanya melekat pada dirinya. "Ka-kau memanggilnya _'kakak'_?"

Kepala Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kedua anak laki-laki itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, memberi Naruto jawaban lewat bahasa tubuhnya.

"Aku tak percaya ini!" Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh." ucap Sasuke

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bahas saat ini. Hal apa yang menyebabkan Naruto berteriak dengan penuh rasa kaget seperti itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, masalah laki-laki. Kau tidak akan paham."

Sakura memajukan mulutnya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. "Ya sudah, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua." ucap Sakura seraya berjalan ke pintu.

Sasuke dan Naruto berbincang cukup lama, melupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Bahkan sebelum pulang, Naruto diajak makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Uchiha. Naruto sesekali melirik kearah Sakura yang langsung mendapat tatapan horror dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Sasuke sudah merasa lebih baik dan mulai masuk sekolah kembali. Tak ingin berlama-lama ketinggalan pelajaran karena hal itu akan menyulitkan dirinya sendiri. Dia telah diberitahu oleh Naruto bahwa besok akan ada pemeriksaan terkait program nasional yang mewajibkan seluruh murid sekolah untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya telah masuk terlihat begitu gembira sekali.

Sementara itu, kelas Sakura sedang menerima pelajaran Biologi dimana Ibiki yang menjadi pengampu untuk pelajaran itu. Guru Ibiki merupakan sesosok pria bertubuh besar dan mempunyai bekas luka berupa sayatan di pipinya. Hal itu membuat para murid sedikit takut, karena wajahnya terlihat sangar dan terkesan galak. Tapi kesan di luar berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam pribadi Ibiki, dia ternyata berhati baik dan sabar dalam menghadapi ulah para muridnya yang terkadang sulit diatur.

"Baiklah anak-anak, setelah bapak jelaskan tentang persilangan dalam Hukum Mendel pada hari ini. Kini saatnya bapak memberi kalian pekerjaan rumah. Mengingat jam pelajaran ini akan segera habis."

"Haaa~h.." suara kompak para murid. Mereka merasa keberatan dengan yang namanya 'pekerjaan rumah'.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar helaan napas dari teman-temannya, tak terkecuali Ino. Dengan beban tugas dari sekolah ditambah dengan les pelajaran di luar sekolah semakin membuat anak-anak tersebut merasa sedikit depresi. Seolah-olah hak mereka untuk bersenang-senang sebagai anak remaja terampas karena banyaknya tugas yang diberikan.

"Bapak akan memberi PR yang tidak sulit. Kalian tidak boleh mengeluh karena ini memang kewajiban kalian semua sebagai seorang pelajar." Penjelasan dari Ibiki membuat semua murid memasang wajah dengan beragam ekspresi.

"Tulis di buku kalian masing-masing!" perintah Ibiki. "Bapak akan mendikte soalnya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Semua anak menyimak. "Tuliskan persilangan golongan darah di keluarga kalian masing-masing, berapa rasio dari hasil itu. Kalian juga harus menuliskan hasil fenotipe dan genotype dari persilangan tersebut." Mata Ibiki menelisik satu persatu muridnya. Tak ingin seorang pun tidak mencatat apa yang telah ia perintahkan. "Paham semuanya, anak-anak?" Tanya Ibiki cukup lantang, hingga seluruh kelas dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Paham, Pak Guru!" seru murid bersamaan. Tepat dengan itu bel penanda jam pelajaran keempat telah usai, waktunya Ibiki untuk keluar dari kelas dan digantikan oleh guru pengampu mata pelajaran yang lainnya.

Pipi Sakura sebelah kiri menumpu pada telapak tangannya, kepalanya berada dalam posisi miring. Tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetukkan sebuah pena diatas buku tulisnya. Dia sedang berpikir. "Selama ini aku tidak tahu golongan darah keluargaku. Aku tidak pernah bertanya." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Lorong kelas itu penuh dengan para murid. Riuh rendah suaranya terdengar begitu keras. Para anggota OSIS yang mendapat amanat dari para guru untuk mengatur murid sekolahnya terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir. Hari ini serempak pemeriksaan kesehatan dilakukan. Cukup merepotkan karena pihak sekolah tidak ingin membaginya dalam hari yang berbeda. Menurut mereka, hal itu akan mengganggu proses pembelajaran. Beberapa petugas kesehatan dengan sabar memeriksa para murid yang telah membentuk barisan. Antri.

Sasuke yang telah keluar dari ruang periksa segera akan kembali ke kelas, namun langkahnya terhenti karena suara seseorang.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Baik. Semua normal." jawab Sasuke singkat

"Aku berpikir kalau kau mungkin ada sedikit masalah dengan kepalamu."

"Tch. Kau senang sekali menggangguku."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk mengganggumu Sasu-chan." ucap Sakura sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia kemudian merampas kertas yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Hei!"

"Aku cuma ingin melihatnya, apa tidak boleh?" ujar Sakura sewot.

"Terserah." balas Sasuke dengan ucapan dinginnya.

"Kau bertambah tinggi, Sasuke." Mata Sakura melihat satu persatu item pemeriksaan dan tiba-tiba matanya sedikit membelalak. "AB, ya?" ucapnya lirih.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ini." Ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu pada adiknya seraya memberikan kertas itu kembali pada si pemilik dan segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, pikiran Sakura sudah dipenuhi oleh jawaban yang diberikan oleh guru Ibiki. "Well, itu mudah. Sekarang aku bisa mengerjakannya." Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau Sasuke 'AB' dan aku 'O', pasti ayah dan ibu memiliki golongan darah 'A' dan 'B' Heterozigot. Atau sebaliknya." Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Ia tak sabar ingin segera membuktikan deduksinya nanti pada saat makan malam.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Sakura membantu Mikoto untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Rutinitas yang selalu dilakukan sehari-hari.

"Bisakah kau panggilkan ayahmu dan Sasuke sekarang, Sakura?" pinta Mikoto. Sakura mengangguk, pertanda siap untuk melaksanakan perintah dari ibunya.

Nasi hangat, sup rumput laut, ikan kurisi panggang menjadi santapan makan malam keluarga Uchiha. Sebagai penutup, buah-buahan potong segar cukup untuk memenuhi sumber vitamin mereka. Tiba-tiba teringat akan PRnya, Sakura lantas menanyakan 'hal' itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Ayah." Panggil Sakura pada Fugaku sembari tetap menikmati potongan buah semangka segarnya. Fugaku pun segera menoleh. "Ada apa, Sakura?" jawab Fugaku dengan tatapan datar, mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menebak golongan darah ayah dan ibu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Memang kenapa, Sakura? Tiba-tiba sekali." tanya Mikoto kemudian, menanggapi perkataan anak perempuannya. Sasuke hanya diam menikmati santapannya. Belum berniat menimpali ucapan kakaknya.

"Aku diberikan PR oleh guruku tentang Hukum Mendel dan kali ini mengenai persilangan golongan darah." Jelas Sakura.

"Baik, coba kau tebak sekarang." Fugaku menjawab dengan sedikit rasa antusias. "Kalau kau benar, ayah akan menambah uang sakumu besok." Janji Fugaku sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sakura membelalakkan mata hijaunya saat Fugaku menyebut tentang 'uang saku'. Seketika itu juga senyum lebar menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Dasar mata duitan." sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba ketika melihat reaksi Sakura barusan.

Sakura memasang tampang sinis ketika bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku menebak kalau golongan darah ayah 'B' dan ibu 'A'." Sakura berharap bahwa jawabannya benar seperti tugas yang telah dia selesaikan. "Err..atau sebaliknya." ucapnya lirih, sedikit ragu.

Fugaku tertawa kecil. "Kenapa ayah tertawa. Apa jawabanku benar?"

"Hampir, Sakura." ujar Fugaku.

"Kau hanya benar menebak golongan darah ibu." sahut Mikoto sembari tersenyum lembut.

"E-eh?" sahut Sakura terkejut. _'Tapi kan golongan darah Sasuke AB, mana mungkin aku salah menebaknya.'_ batin Sakura.

"Golongan darah ayah adalah AB." jawab Fugaku sembari menyentil dahi Sakura, mereka duduk berdekatan.

"AB?" ucap Sakura lirih. Segera dia berpikir keras, menyusun persilangan itu dalam otaknya. "Tidak mungkin." jawab Sakura ketika menemukan jawaban dari pemikirannya itu.

"Hm?" Fugaku menanggapi. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Sakura menjadi pucat pasi. Dia tak berselera makan lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura lesu.

"Kau pasti jadi tidak bersemangat gara-gara tidak mendapat tambahan uang saku dari ayah, kan." cibir Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan. Sakura tidak membalasnya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan apabila mendapat sindiran dari adiknya itu.

"Ah, ya. Kau sendiri apa, Sakura? Seperti ibu atau ayah?" seru Mikoto tiba-tiba. "Ibu dulu belum sempat memeriksakanmu waktu kau bayi, karena kau lahir di bidan dan ibu sangat kerepotan sekali."

"A-aku." Kepala Sakura menunduk, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk saat ini. Ya, untuk saat ini.

"Aku sama dengan ibu." jawab Sakura mantap sembari menatap mata Mikoto.

"Benarkah? Haa~h.. Syukurlah." Ada rasa lega yang Sakura tangkap dari jawaban Mikoto barusan. Mimik wajah dari ibunya menandakan bahwa ada cerita terselubung dibalik semua ini. Benarkah dugaannya itu? Pembicaraan di meja makan malam ini telah membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Kenyataan lain ia dapatkan. Namun, belum saatnya untuk dia bertanya. Meskipun dia sangat menginginkannya.

.

.

.

Sembari berbaring di tempat tidur, Sakura menatap hasil kesehatannya lekat-lekat. Ia tak mungkin salah dalam membaca. Petugas kesehatan juga tak mungkin salah dengan hasilnya. Ia akan membicarakan hal ini pada teman-temannya besok sewaktu di sekolah. Ingin memastikan bahwa hasil milik Ino dan yang lain apakah memiliki 'kesalahan' seperti yang dia alami.

 **Sakura POV**

Tak mungkin bukan jika aku terlahir dari mereka? Aku berbohong tadi, dan aku sungguh menyesal karenanya. Menutupi kebohonganku pada semua anggota keluargaku. Dan apakah kebohonganku akan terus berlanjut nantinya? Kita lihat saja. Untung Sasuke tidak membaca hasil milikku, kalau tidak tentu akan memberi sebuah kejutan tak terduga. Setelah selesai membantu mencuci piring tadi, aku melihat foto keluarga yang terpampang di dinding dengan ukuran cukup besar. Disitu ada foto kebersamaan kami berempat. Ha..ha..ha, kontras sekali. Dalam hati, aku tertawa miris. Dan yang aku sesali adalah kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang! Lihatlah mereka, berambut hitam, ber-iris hitam dan juga sorot mata yang sama. Sasuke begitu mirip sekali dengan ayah. Dan aku? Berambut merah muda, dan memiliki mata dengan iris hijau. Mirip dengan siapa aku ini? Ibu? Aku rasa tidak. Perbedaan yang begitu mencolok. Begitu juga dengan anggota keluarga yang lain, mulai dari kakek Madara, Paman Shishui, Paman Obito. SEMUANYA SAMA. Aku sedikit shock. Aku bodoh. Ini seperti seekor zebra diantara komunitas kuda atau seekor bebek diantara sekumpulan angsa.

Kuusap airmata yang tanpa kusadari mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Apakah aku anak angkat? Anak yatim piatu? Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak bercerita apa-apa. Aku ingin tahu asal-usulku. Airmataku semakin mengalir deras, sebisa mungkin aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku, Tuhan?

.

.

.

Sungguh pagi yang cerah ketika kami melangkah bersama ke sekolah. Namun cerahnya sinar mentari tak secerah hatiku saat ini. Tak biasanya Sasuke yang irit kata, hari ini begitu berbeda. Dia banyak bercerita mengenai pertemanannya dengan Naruto. Aku hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi. Aku lebih banyak menundukkan kepala, menatap jalan yang kami lewati. Masih memikirkan tentang hal itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" ucap Sasuke yang menyadarkanku dari kegiatan melamun. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Tanpa kusadari, aku membentaknya dengan nada suara yang begitu tinggi. Tiba-tiba kalimat menyakitkan itu meluncur saja dari mulutku. Aku terbawa suasana hati. Sasuke tersentak secara tiba-tiba. Cukup kaget dengan apa yang kuucapkan barusan. Baru kali ini aku begitu serius untuk membentaknya karena biasanya aku hanya menggodanya saja. Didalam relung hatiku ada sebongkah kebencian yang kini tertuju pada Sasuke. Setelah berkata demikian, aku pun berlari kencang. Tak mengindahkan panggilan Sasuke yang terus menerus meneriakkan namaku. "Aku bukan kakakmu, tahu!" teriakku dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba, aku berjalan dengan gontai di belakang teman-temanku yang lain. Seperti biasa, kami makan siang bersama di taman sekolah sembari membahas seputar obrolan remaja putri. Hatiku semakin sakit saat aku menanyakan perihal tes kesehatan dan golongan darah itu, Ino berteriak girang ketika hasilnya menunjukkan 100% kemiripan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, sedangkan aku hanya duduk terdiam mendengarkan mereka. Untung saja mereka tidak balik bertanya padaku. Aku cukup beruntung kali ini.

Aku memakan makan siangku tidak selahap seperti biasanya. Masih banyak tersisa nasi dan lauk didalam kotak bentoku. Sebelum waktu istirahat habis, aku berpisah dengan yang lain untuk menuju ke toilet. Aku melihat wajah pemurungku di cermin. Aku menghela napas. Kulirikkan mataku ketika ada anak perempuan lain yang sedang membasuh tangannya disampingku. Kami berdua bertatapan lewat cermin. Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku membalasnya. "Rambutnya sama denganku, ya. Merah muda." Ucap anak itu sembari tersenyum ceria. Aku cukup terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. "Kau mewarnai rambutmu?" tanyaku. "Tidak. Ini asli." jawab gadis itu. Pembicaraan kami terputus karena bel telah berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai. Bergegas gadis itu berlari menuju kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan padaku.

.

.

.

Makan malam ini terasa hampa bagiku. Aku bagaikan makan bersama dengan orang asing. Kuaduk-aduk nasi dengan ujung sumpit. Tak berniat memakannya.

"Sakura." Panggil ibuku

"Hm?" aku menoleh padanya.

"Habiskan makananmu, sayang." ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut, seperti biasa.

"Ya." cukup singkat aku menjawab ibuku. Nasi putih yang ada di mangkuk segera aku makan perlahan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Dua hari belakangan kau tampak tak bersemangat." tanya ayah ketika melihat gelagatku yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, paman." ucapku spontan sembari melamun, masih dengan menatap nasi yang ada di mangkuk.

Kutegakkan kepalaku ketika kurasakan tiga pasang mata menatap kearahku secara tiba-tiba.

 **POV Sakura End**

* * *

Peluk satu-satu yang udah ngasih review :

wowwoh geegee, Nasyaila, Younghee Lee

zarachan, undhott, sitieneng4, Mustika447

Firza290, Jamurlumutan462, Kirara967

Mirie, echaNM, amenoita, SSL

kura cakun, Dewazz, shirazen

flaiyen, Chinara sakiosan

* * *

a/n :

[1st] Di chapter satu sudah dikasih bocoran ya kalau Sakura itu anaknya Mikoto dan Kizashi ^^

[2nd] Perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura belum terbentuk, masih sebagai rasa sayang sesama saudara. Ceritanya masih panjang, jadi yang merasa penasaran ikutin terus :D

Ada kisah sedih untuk Sakura nanti. Sebuah konflik dalam dirinya.

[3rd] Dalam hal ini golongan darah Mikoto A (heterozigot). Kalau dituliskan menjadi AO. Kalau homozigot berarti AA. Golongan darah adalah salah satu cara untuk mengetahui kalau kita anak kandung/hubungan sedarah dengan saudara/orangtua atau bukan. Cukup _simple_ , tanpa harus melewati tes _Deoxyribonucleic Acid_ yang terbilang mahal. Dalam kondisi tertentu, semisal tidak ada titik temu seperti perseteruan motivator ternama Indonesia (yang lagi hangat-hangatnya nih) bisa deh diuji dengan DNA yang hasilnya lebih akurat 100%.

* * *

Aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review, follow atau favorit cerita ini. Kalian adalah sumber semangatku. Muuuaacchh…

Indonesia, 22 Juni 2017

Sign,

Misa Ozora

Nantikan, **Chapter 4 : Rhapsody Mikoto dan Kizashi**


End file.
